Shinnen
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: Nuevo año, Nuevos retos,¿cómo celebran los Shinobis este momento tan especial para todos?... Kakaxsaku


_**Feliz año**_, aunque ya vayamos en febrero!

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío ni gano nada publicando esto.

Este fic esta en construcción desde principios de enero y bueno hoy me vino el terminarlo y aquí se los traigo, espero sea de su agrado

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Con el nombramiento del Shodaime se había empezado la tradición de encender una enorme hoguera en el centro de la ciudad, simbolizando un nuevo comienzo para el año nuevo.

Después de la tradicional cena familiar del último día del año, los ninjas, pueblerinos e incluso uno que otro visitante de alguna villa acostumbraban a ser fieles seguidores de aquella costumbre.

El fuego de la hoguera era encendido por el Hokage, siendo el primero en tirar los malos recuerdos, escritos en pergaminos, al incandescente fuego.

Sakura como una de las asistentes de la Hokage debía ser la que junto a Shizune continuara luego de los ancianos del consejo, tan solo faltaban unos quince minutos para empezar la ceremonia y ella, se encontraba deshaciendo su ropa en el closet buscando el pergamino que tan rigurosamente había guardado tan solo unos dos días atrás.

-¡**Sakura chan! Si no te das prisa la vieja te va a matar!-**

Cansada de escuchar los gritos de Naruto, se asomó por la ventana de su dormitorio con todas las intenciones de responderle, pero al ver al acompañante de su amigo, optó por fruncir el entrecejo y sonrojarse furiosamente, continuando con la búsqueda con más ahínco.

Al encontrar lo que buscaba bajó las escaleras de un salto, corriendo fuera de la casa adelantándose a sus dos compañeros de equipo.

**-Naruto-kun, Kakashi-kun, apresúrense o llegaremos tarde**.-gritó la peli-rosada a la distancia.

Ambos Jounins se miraron, extrañados, sin decir palabra alguna, se apresuraron a seguir a su compañera.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

**-¡Sakura! Llegas tarde.**-le recriminó la rubia.

**-Lo siento, Tsunade Shishou. No encontraba mi...**

**-Olvídalo, solo trata de no copiar los malos hábitos de Kakashi. Vamos. **–la joven se limitó a asentir sumisa, siguiendo de cerca a su Maestra junto a Shizune.

**-Pobre Sakura chan, con la vieja como maestra je je…**

**-No hables así de Tsunade sama**.-Sonrió Kakashi debajo de su máscara.

**-No creo que la vieja me haya escuchado 'ttebayo!**

La puerta del despacho volvió a abrirse como una exhalación, reapareciendo la figura de la vigorosa mujer en escena, únicamente para darle sendo coscorrón al Uzumaki.

**-¡Auch!!**

**-Deja de ser tan insolente Naruto y ocúpate de llegar temprano a la ceremonia.**-La Hokage abandonó por segunda vez su despacho, alcanzando a sus pupilas.

-**Ya es hora de irnos Naruto**- avisó Kakashi, a lo cual Naruto asintió y ambos desaparecieron en sus respectivas cortinas de humo.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-_**

En momentos como estos, cuando el pueblo estaba reunido, feliz, celebrando, demostrando que Konoha no era un grupo de aldeanos y ninjas viviendo juntos, si no el espíritu del fuego en cada uno de ellos, que al unirse formaban una gran hoguera de esperanza, sueños, añoranzas, que era Konoha.

Con el orgullo en alto y con una sonrisa resplandeciente la quinta, caminó firme y decidida al balcón, como cada vez que tenía que anunciar algo a aquel maravilloso pueblo.

-**¡Konoha! Desde hace ya más de 70 años mi abuelo, el Shodaime Hokage inició esta tradición con el fin de iniciar el año con nuevos propósitos, dejando atrás la culpa por los errores cometidos, recordándolos como lecciones aprendidas, para volvernos más fuertes, y es aquí, que frente a la hoguera que confirmamos lo que aprendimos es por, y para el futuro de Konoha.**-Tsunade se dispuso a bajar los escalones mientras apretaba en sus manos el rollo de pergamino, siendo seguida de cerca por los ancianos del consejo y detrás sus fieles alumnas, Shizune y Sakura. –**Konoha, los invito a continuar la tradición, a transformar el dolor y la culpa en memorias aprendidas.-**al llegar frente a la hoguera cerró sus ojos, dejando escapar una pequeña lágrima**.-¡Por Konoha, por los amigos perdidos en batallas, seré más fuerte!**-con fuerza arrojó su pergamino a las llamas, lo contempló, mientras se consumía en ellas. -**Adiós Jiraiya, galán.** -Antes de dar la vuelta sonrió melancólicamente. Se dirigió al lugar donde la esperaban las chicas, quienes estaban acompañadas con dos integrantes más.

Sakura y Shizune se limitaron a observar con orgullo a su maestra respetuosamente, sabían que esto había sido un gran paso, que debía dar.

Los ancianos del consejo, con parcimonia lanzaron cada uno su respectivo pergamino, al unísono.

Shizune miró a Sakura indicándole que ya era su turno, pero antes de dar el primer paso, Kakashi la detuvo, mirándola intensamente.

-**Tsunade Sama le pido el consentimiento para que el antiguo equipo 7 lo haga junto. **–la rubia cruzó sus brazos debajo de su pecho, como siempre lo hacía, sonriéndole comprensivamente al Jounin.

-**El equipo 7 lo hará unido**. –confirmó con seguridad.

Los ahora únicos tres miembros del equipo Kakashi asintieron, seguros de si mismos y emprendieron paso a la hoguera tras el regreso de Shizune.

Kakashi y Naruto sacaron sus respectivos pergaminos, tomando lugar cada uno a los costados de Sakura.

-**Chicos, es nuestro turno 'ttebayo!**-Naruto sonrió como siempre, dándoles ánimos a sus viejos amigos. Ambos asintieron seguros.

-**Por los caídos…**-susurró el peliblanco.

**-Por no ser tan fuerte para detener lo inevitable…** -Naruto continuó.

-**Por no tener los conocimientos necesarios para salvar sus vidas… -**Finalizó Sakura.-**Por…por ellos**-su voz se quebró en un vano intento de mencionar sus nombres, antes de que las lágrimas cayeran de sus cristalinos ojos, sintió una fuerte mano envolviendo la suya, en un cálido apretón. Levantó la cabeza algo sorprendida al notar que aquella mano que pertenecía a quien una vez fue su mentor y, ahora era más que un simple amigo. Él le devolvió la mirada, con una de sus características sonrisas, brindándole el apoyo que necesitaba, y recordándole con ello, que el objetivo por el cual estaban allí, era aprender de los errores y no seguir sufriendo por ellos.

Sakura le sonrió de vuelta, contestándole sin palabras, que todo estaba bien, gracias a él y a Naruto. Al saberla calmada, Kakashi dejó que deslizara delicadamente sus finos dedos a través de los suyos. La contempló de soslayo, notando no por primera vez, que los rasgos aniñados en sus facciones habían desaparecido, dando paso a la madurez, de aquella que solo se obtiene atravesando momentos difíciles.

Aún sintiéndose orgulloso de ella, alejó su mirada del rostro femenino, para fijar su vista en la enorme hoguera que parecía haber tomado vida propia, y respiró profundo esperando el momento adecuado.

-**Ahora chicos**-dio la señal para que el rubio y la ojiverde lanzaran sus respectivos pergaminos junto al de él.

Naruto y Sakura se abrazaron fuertemente refutando su hermandad, recordándole al otro que siempre estarían ahí no importando que. Kakashi, como antaño se limitó a desordenarles el pelo a quienes fueron sus alumnos, y sonreír ante la hermosa escena.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Tras la finalización de la ceremonia, Kakashi se dirigió a uno de sus lugares favoritos en la aldea, a la piedra donde permanecían grabados los nombres de los Héroes que habían dado su vida por la villa. Cuando atravesó los últimos arbustos se sorprendió bastante, al encontrarse con Naruto y Sakura de pie delante de la enorme roca, como muchas veces el había hecho evocando las memorias de su padre y de sus ex compañeros, ahora ellos dos a través de los años habían empezado a frecuentar aquel solitario lugar, primero con la muerte de los padres de la muchacha, luego el asesinato de Sai por la Raíz de la Anbu, un tiempo después el agónico final de los hermanos Uchiha y finalmente la muerte de Jiraiya quien fue para Naruto la figura del padre que nunca tuvo presente en su infancia.

Pasados unos pocos minutos en sus divagaciones vio como el rubio se despedía de la chica con un beso en la mejilla, cuando lo divisó lo suficientemente lejos, decidió avanzar en dirección a Sakura.

**-¿Por qué siempre sales después que Naruto se va?**

**-¿Cuántas veces me has hecho esa pregunta ya?**

**-No sé, pero nunca me has respondido. ¿Hoy lo harás Kakashi sensei?**-sonrió pícara.

**-No lo creo Sakura chan.**-el peliblanco desapareció las distancias entre ellos, rodeando sus hombros con sus fuertes brazos. –¿**Te sientes mejor, cariño**?-Preguntó recargando su barbilla en sus sedosos cabellos rosados.

Ella se limitó a asentir mientras cruzaba su brazo por la cintura del hombre, resguardándose de la brisa nocturna.

**-Feliz año nuevo Kakashi…**

-**Feliz año nuevo Sakura chan…** -besó la frente de la joven mujer con ternura, queriendo congelar el tiempo allí mismo en el medio de tanta quietud y tranquilidad. Suspiró resignado a que no podrían quedarse así, de aquella forma por siempre, eran Shinobis y un Shinobi siempre lo sería hasta el último día de su vida, como tan bien lo habían demostrado los dueños de los nombres grabados en la roca frente a ellos. –**Volvamos a casa.**

**-Volvamos a casa. –**Repitió la Kunoichi.

Deshicieron el abrazo que los mantenía unidos, pero la mano inquieta del Jounin sostuvo la de Sakura, entrelazando sus dedos, haciéndola caminar a su lado, hombro con hombro.

Kakashi se detuvo repentinamente, volteando hacia atrás susurrando un simple "Feliz año Obito", Sakura sonrió al ver que él, al igual que ella nunca olvidaría a sus amigos.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

**E**spero haya sido de su agrado.

Este fic quiero dedicarlo a la memoria de mi tío fallecido el 31/01/2008 y a las victimas de la catástrofe de la tormenta Olga en mi país.

Comentarios, opiniones y/o sugerencias dejen Rv

_**X0xLadyScorpiox0X **_


End file.
